Without Naruto
by Annacat101
Summary: What the world would have been like without Naruto, in a series of one-shots. EDIT: Now creating a chronology, aka Alternate Reality Time! I know everyone says this but better than it sounds, seriously. NOT Sasusaku just the two main characters. ENJOY! XD
1. Hyuuga Neji

Neji gazed, dispassionate as ever as he filled the gleaming syringe.

He performed the movements fluidly, as he had done a thousand times before, more familiar than his Eight Trigrams or Gentle Fist. The bandages on both arms were unwound, exposing the tiny marks branding him, irrevocable as the seal upon his forehead.

His heart stirred, the faint fluttering of a trapped bird inside his chest, the rushing excitement coiling within him as he fulfilled himself on the drug, his key to freedom.

Destiny was inescapable. But, for the moment, he was saved from the darkness, flying on unchained wings.


	2. Kyuubi

Bloodlust filled me, an all-consuming rage for the puny being who chained me in this helpless form turning my eyes a malevolent red. I screamed, inhumanly, a baby's wail echoed throughout the cavern.

"The fox must die," they whispered, I laughed, how insolent these humans, to think they control me.

A white-haired man stepped into my vision, long sword gleaming in the candlelight. "Minato," he whispered in the dead quiet, "forgive me".

Blood spurted from an innocent child.

Words echoed from a future lost

**I will save you from the pain**

_Save me..._

_Save me..._

_Naru--_


	3. Hyuuga Hinata Part 1

She was scared, so deathly afraid of the boy, not that much older than her, who stared back with clouded, ice-cold eyes, mocking tone carefully controlled in order to instill the greatest despair.

"_A failure is a failure."_

She wanted to change, wanted to so desperately, to become strong and stand up for herself. But there was nothing, no bravado or winning words, nothing but the pain and knowledge that more pain shall follow, and that was as unalterable as the destiny he spoke of. Her defeat was as irreversible as the rise and setting of the sun, as unstoppable as the flight of birds, migrating to warmer lands just outside her personal hell.

"_In other words... You know already... That you cannot change..."_

He was wrong, he was wrong he was wrong but no one said otherwise, no one cared enough to tell her, or perhaps they all agreed with him. Perhaps he was right, baring her soul open with those cracked mirror eyes, pronouncing the sentence that would curse her until the day she died. That she was stagnant, unable to transform from the ugly, useless caterpillar into a beautiful butterfly, unable to shed the downy wings of childhood and fly free.

"I..." she whispered, wanting to shout her way past his words, to break free from this prison of irrevocable fate he had erected around her. If only someone would believe in her. If only...

"Give..." and he was smirking, knowing he had won and no one could save her. Knowing she was trapped by her fate just as he was bound by the seal upon his forehead.

"Up..." and the world turned a merciful black and all was silent but for the susurration of blood that pounded in her ears and the final words from the boy above her prone, defeated body.

"_This is the unchangeable reality."_

And it was.


	4. Team 7 Part 1

_A/N Note: Inner Sakura will talk in bold with asterix (*), and Sasuke will talk to himself in italics. Anyway, I am creating a universe here *cackles evilly* so I am starting to work in chronological order, but will continue writng drabbles or "snapshots" as the __rabid plotbunny attacks me __muse strikes me. Enjoy :)_

_

* * *

_

Haruno Sakura fidgeted, a triumphant happiness gleaming within her grass green eyes. Glancing slyly, she squealed once again at the beautiful sight before her, one that she alone would have on her team forever.

***Take that, Ino-pig! Shannaro!***

Uchiha Sasuke. Perfection at its utmost. From the locks of blue-black hair that carefully hid from view the introspective, dark brown eyes. The loose blue shirt with the Uchiha ***Lollipop*— **fan contrasting so sharply with the unmarred pale skin...

"Ano... Haruno-chan, would you happen to know when our sensei will arrive?"

She glared from behind pink locks at the other teammate— ***how DARE he interrupt her Sasuke gazing!*** and sighed,at least he wasn't Ino, or like that creepy bug-eyed, fuzzy browed upperclassman who had tried to talk to her. She shuddered quietly at the memory, fixing her keen observational skills on a less mentally scarring figure.

Yuhi Shuiro was new to her, had been in Mizuki-***ASSHOLE***-sensei's class. He had wavy, soft black hair tied in the back with a nondescript ponytail, red eyes unfocused, and a questioning tilt to his head. All the other teams had left with their own jounin-senseis, all the mourners and grievers had murmured their last condolences. The new ***weak* **substitute fled the scene as quickly as possible, making her long all the more for her old sensei, the chestnut-haired chuunin, who would have stood by them and given their new sensei HELL for being late ***Shannaro! Teach HIM to keep us waiting!***

"Damn it! Where is that Baka-sensei?" She screeched, fist slamming into the desk, a few splinters catching the light before tinkling at her feet. Iruka-sensei will... would have yelled at her for that.

"Right Here"

"EEEEEEEEEKKK!" (because Sakura cracks the sound barrier, and Shuiro has yet to go through puberty XD )

Sakura and Shuiro leapt back, smoke still wisping about them from the silver-haired man's entrance. Sasuke's normally indifferent brown eyes were wide with shock, _So this is what a jounin is. _Their new sensei's blue mask shifted slightly as he chuckled, only eye visible curved into an inverted "u";

"My first impressions of you guys are... I hate you."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry, this chapter is not one of my better ones, I needed to introduce my OC, *kudos to Jun-Gin for helping me get a good personality (he will be fleshed out later)*. Chocolate chip cookies to those who know who said OC is related to without looking it up! I know the team dynamics are not the greatest (two quiet guys and one lovestruck girl... but I'm working on it!) Midterms are here, so again sorry if it is not up to par. I'm not trying to bash Sakura, but until she realizes what's important *SPOILER* she will be an air-headed fangirl *smirks*. Again, hope you enjoy, and as stated in my profile I will continue to update even if no one reviews. SO DON'T FEEL ANY PRESSURE, NONE AT ALL! DON'T SUPPORT HIGH-SCHOOL STUDENTS TAKING AWAY TIME FROM PRECIOUS STUDYING! IT'S OKAY, NO ONE BLAMES YOU, REALLY!  
_

_But seriously, ILY ALL even if you don't review, just getting views makes me happy inside :)_


	5. Mizuki

Mizuki watches from the shadows, the sunlight falling against his now dirty-gray hair through the dusky, barred window rimmed with glowing seals. He hasn't washed in ages, the barest hint of blood still tinging his nostrils though days had passed since the ANBU had dragged him in, kicking and screaming from the genjutsu. He knew who cast it, the same one who left a camellia each day, unfailingly, her choked sobs audible now, echoing through the passage.

The sky is a pure blue without a cloud, such a beautiful day even with the cries of the children as they lay their once-smiling sensei to the ground. It shouldn't be sunny out. It should be raining, tears falling for the brown-haired man who only saw good, until the day it killed him. And yet perhaps it is better that it is sunny,  
Iruka never wanted anyone to cry.

He wasn't supposed to have died.

He was supposed to have been asleep from the drugged coffee Mizuki brought in, steaming hot, a dash of carmel just the way Iruka liked it. He wouldn't have known until it was too late how Mizuki had henged into him, on the pretense of getting class supplies the Scroll of Sealing was stolen. No one questioned him, Iruka was trustworthy. Everyone loved him.

Even him.  
A liar. Traitor. Murderer.

And now he watches as the one he loved is buried 6 feet under, just as he had watched the trap set not for him, for ANBU, a thousand tiny shurikens tearing into his chocolate skin, Mizuki screamed in horror as the blood spurted and the ANBU raced in to grab him. He hadn't struggled until the genjutsu had been thrown, one of Ibiki's specialities.

_burning fire and bloody limbs hacked at while delicately peeling back his skin as his eyes were gouged out  
silver hair torn, nails yanked with careless joy  
chocolate eyes staring in accusation  
he died and was brought back to life just to feel the pain once more_

He turns his gaze from the too-sunny funeral, unable to stand the sight. His bloodshot eyes waver from the mournful procession to his own too-pale skin, the potion tatooed across the flesh. Iruka was dead, and he is sorry, crying even as the laughter trickles from bitten, bloody lips and pours out to the courtyard, where children shiver in the suddenly cold air.

His master is waiting.

* * *

A/N: The storyline here is that Mizuki, not having a Naruto dropout to get to steal the Scroll for him, tries to drug Iruka and henges into him. Apparently the drug either doesn't work as well as it should have or Iruka didn't drink enough of it to have it affect him fully and went after Mizuki. Mizuki, while having the time that was taken from him by Naruto fooling around with the scroll, sets up a trap for ANBU and tries to run. But Iruka chases after him, upsetting the not quite finished trap and kills himself. Mizuki, shocked by the death (I think he never really wanted to kill Iruka in the beginning, he kept saying he'd put it off and if a shinobi wants to kill with a big-ass shuriken, he can, he won't miss), screams and ANBU, alerted by the missing Scroll, captures Mizuki and takes him to jail. Wherein he goes insane.

If anyone wants to see the creepy way Mizuki laughs, watch the last episode of Death Note when Light starts to laugh. GFSJKLAAARGHHH! Its scary. And yes, there is slash if you turn around three times and squint, but I didn't mean it in a sexual way, just in the way that Iruka was the sunshine that Mizuki wanted, and was jealous of. (I've only read a summery of the Mizuki Strikes Back arc, so I'm only trying to get a general feel here, but I know Tsubaki says *she is the chick with the camellias* that Mizuki was jealous of Iruka, so I tried to get that in here.) And yes, I like Ibiki's TI genjutsus. They are awesome!


	6. Team 7 Part 2

A/N: I was looking through my stories and realized I had not put a standard disclaimer *Whoops*. So here it is:

I own nothing. NOTHING! (Except Yuhi Shuiro. *Shuiro is the first name for those who didn't get it* and even that ties into another character, which is owned by Kishimoto...) So I own shit. Pardon the cuss.

Again, this will be from MOSTLY Sakura's point of view. Its weird, I actually don't really like her until Shippuden, and even then its iffy, but I can totally get into her head (and this of course does WONDERS for my own self-esteem). Though I actually like Kakashi the best. (but his head is SO slippery to get into and Sasuke's all angsty... so I don't really like to use him). And having an OC tell a story is just MEAN to the readers. Spoilers for the Kakashi Gaiden for the douches who don't know the storyline AT ALL! (jkjk, you know I love you). Anyway, Inner Sakura will talk in ***bold***, Sakura's thoughts will be in *regular* while Kakashi's and Sasuke's inner voice will talk in _italics_. Shuiro has no inner voice Bwahaha *Chick Publications, good for a laugh... Random my bad* (I hope the voices won't get confusing... I didn't think it did). All translation will be taken from the English subs on animeseason (.) com

Enjoy!

* * *

"Let's see, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

There was a short pause, neither of the two boys seemed intent on making any reply to the Jounin's statement. Sakura, still blushing as pink as her hair from her outburst earlier, knew she had to break the silence somehow.

"Introduce ourselves? What should we say?"

The silver-haired jounin ***Old Man!* **chuckled.

"Maa... Your name, what you like, hate, your dreams and hobbies. Something like that."

Again there was pause. Finally, Shuiro rose to the occasion.

"Ano... Sensei, will you introduce yourself first?"

"Fine. I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes... As for my dream... I have a few hobbies."

"So all we found out was his name," Sakura grumbled. Sasuke "hnned" in response while the ever-polite Shuiro merely inclined his his head. ***BAKA! And you expect us to WANT to tell you these things!?***

"Now its your turn. Pink, you first."

***Pink! How dare he slight my-* **"I'm Haruno Sakura! I like... well, the person I like is... And my hobby is... well, my dream is to..." ***hair color! I will MURDER him! Make him suff- SASUKELOOKEDATME!!!! XD***

"Squeal!!!!"

_Even Rin was better than this... _"Next, red-eye."

"Gomen. My name is Yuhi Shuiro. I like hanging around with my sister (A/N: have you guessed who it is yet?) and her boyf- her friend. I dislike it when she goes on A and S-rank missions. My hobby is to practice genjutsu and read civilian books from the library. And my dream is to become as good a shinobi as ane-san!" (did I get the honorific right?).

At the end of his speech Shuiro blushed, but Sakura couldn't tell whether that was from revealing a secret or from making such a passionate remark, the boy always spoke politely and quietly. Kakashi-sensei was unreadable through his mask, but she thought she saw a smirk crinkle the blue cloth, a hint of gossip brightening his dark brown eye for a moment before speaking.

"Last guy."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like,"

***What!?!? No! True love will conquer! I WILL be one of the things he likes! Shannaro!!!***

"Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan... and to kill a certain man."

*****Sasuke-kun IS cool. ***I could help you with that **(Inner Sakura shakes her hips seductively)** _revival_*******

Sakura blushed at the impurity of her thoughts. It wasn't HER fault Ino-pig kept talking about how SHE would like to carry Sasuke's babies for him. Kakashi-sensei merely looked unimpressed "_Just as I thought," _while Shuiro calmly took a book from his back pocket and flipped to one of the many dog-eared pages.

"Alright. You three all have unique personalities, I like that. We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow,"

He seemed to be expecting an answer, a pregnant pause filling the air once more. Sakura was busy gawking at Sasuke, while the subject of her gaze was staring off into infinity again, his dark eyes an introspective brooding. Shuiro, looking up from his book, asked the question.

"What type of mission is this, sir- I mean, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Survival training."

All three jerked to attention sharply, their eyes boring into his own, indifferent one. Sakura, finding her voice, spoke all of their thoughts.

"Why are we going to train when its a mission? We had plenty of training at the academy." ***And ACED it all too, DAMNIT!***

Kakashi-sensei leaned against the fence, shoulders shaking, a chuckle far more ominous than before echoing from behind the mask.

"Hey, what's so funny, Sensei?"

No, she did not sound petulant. Nor did she whine. Not at all. But really, why was Sensei laughing as if he were the butcher, sending innocent little lambs to the slaughterhouse. As if she had asked what the large knife held behind his back was.

"Out of the 27 graduates, only nine are going to become Genins. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy."

This was worse. Far worse than any murder of helpless 11-year-olds by insane Jounin. No, this was giving them a knife and having them slit their own throats.

"See? You three are suprised!"

"What? We could be sent back to the academy?"

"Anyway, I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring your ninja equipment and meet at 5 AM for your test!"

He left them to their own thoughts, strolling slowly away, silver hair bouncing in the wind.

_I can't fail, not here, not now. So close to catching up to __**Him**_.

***Never! Sasuke-kun and I will stay together! This is a trial of love! Shannaro!!***

"Kurenai nee-san," Shuiro whispered, "I won't fail you."

The jounin turned around, smiling with that infernal eye of his, a final parting word to seal their doom.

"Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast...

You're going to throw up if you do."

* * *

Yay! Boring-dialogue/sticking-to-the-actual-plot is over! Now I can TOTALLY create my own universe! I'm sorry if this part was boring, I tried to stick to the major storyline (hence the dialogue), since Naruto not being there would not really change the plot. Now the Bell sequence! *Fun... not* I'm actually not quite sure what to do for this part, I know that they will lose, but HOW they do that will be another matter entirely. Also, another pet peeve is the pairings. We unfortunately cannot have a NaruSakuSasu triangle here (get your minds out of the gutters, People! I mean who likes who, not a threesome!) I didn't want to make another Naruto clone, so in order to create good team dynamics I'm going to make a few changes in personalities and plotlines. Might not be updated for a while (who am I kidding? I just finished midterms so I'm TOTALLY going to have free time). So I hope you enjoyed, please read my other stories (shameless self-advertising, I only have 2 others, how hard could it be to support unpaid writers! *I haz chocolate chip cookies?*)

And REVIEW! I love it when you do! Actually, no pressure, I just love getting viewers. If anyone has any ideas, (short of a foursome make-out session... yummy...) please message me or review. THNX BAI!


	7. The Bell Test Part 1

"Ohayou..."

"Konnichiwa..."

"Hnn."

The children walked toward each other, driven by passion unknown, a bond they could not explain. Or perhaps it was the nice patch of grass just calling their names, a pillow green as the girl's eyes begging them to rest their heads. They waited, silent but for the chirping of the birds, shadows steadily growing longer as Shuiro, still just 11 years old, so young for the lives they were about to lead, leaning against his pack resting on Sakura's shin and drifting off, slight snores emitting from beneath unbound wavy black hair.

_But weren't they all too young? Were any of them old enough to die? Old enough to kill?_

The sun rose higher and higher, pink hair glowing and jade eyes sparkling with a light not seen by the dark-eyed boy. Sasuke stared off into the unknown, leading a mysterious air to his already beautiful body. To his already broken soul.

_At least he had someone to hate, someone to blame for everything besides himself._

* * *

"Hi fellows. Good morning."

"YOU'RE LATE!!!!!" ***I will SO kick his ASS***

"Ane told me to expect this."

"Hnn."

"Ahh, well a black cat crossed my path so..."

A growl burst free from the green-eyed Genin, the illusion of a panther shattered only by the bristling pink hair. Sasuke looked bored, above them all, while the polite boy's light red eyes danced with mirth. A painfully familiar sight, the jounin's heart clenched as he found himself repeating the words he himself had heard long before. The jagged scars never healing, holding on to the pain, never letting _them _go.

"Lets move on"

* * *

"Alarm set at 12 PM"

It was easier with each word, falling into the pattern of Sensei's before him, through the line of Jounin to Genin, though the team was different this time. No boisterous boy, with Sakura the only one showing a hint of her true feelings, shallow though they may be. How odd, different than the teams the Sandaime usually sent him. He wondered who would be tied to the stump this time, no Jiraiya or _**that boy.**_

_The one who died in his place. Red eye staring, tears dripping. Accusing him with forgiving smiles and soft words. My fault. allmyfaultallmyfaultallmy-_

He shook himself free of his musings; the children so trapped in their own little worlds that no one noticed his slip-up.

"Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me"

They chimed together, two little arcs of light bouncing from their gleaming, silver surface to fall upon the _serioussoserious_ Genin.

"Whoever can't will have no lunch. I'm going to tie you there, to those posts, and eat lunch in front of you."

_That's why he said..._

_Don't it breakfast..._

_Nee-san... That's why you told me to eat... Why didn't I listen?_

"But wait, why are there only two bells?" ***I can COUNT, you retard!***

"Since there's only two, at least one will have to be tied to the log. That person will fail because he failed to complete the mission. That person will go back to the Academy. It might be just one, or all three. You won't be able to get this unless you have the will to kill me."

"But that's too dangerous, Sensei!"

"Are we allowed to use anything and everything at our disposal?"

Good thing the mask hid his shock; Kakashi swiveled toward the shortest one of the three. The red eyes, far too expressive for his own good, were hidden behind wavy black hair, the curt tone and tight set to the boy's pouty lips the only clue to his true thoughts. He would have to watch out for the Genjutsu Specialist's younger brother.

"Yes, the only goal is to complete the mission. In society, the ninja who fights with honor is the one who dies. We're going to start after I say 'Ready, start.' "

_You're different from everyone else. I think I finally can start liking you three._

_ Maybe this time you'll break the curse._

_And live._

"Ready, Start!"

* * *

The old man sat down, two steaming teacups lay untouched on his stained, paper-strewn oak table. He sighed; the graduation of the Genin class had always been a hopeful, bittersweet time for him. Now it was nothing, tainted with the blood of the man who had been like a third son for him. From his window he watched as Morino Ibiki tortured the silver-haired traitor, again and again, his screams echoing where there should have been children's laughter, a brown-haired chuunin yelling for some misdemeanor or prank. His love for the little monsters evident in his warm brown eyes, the way he wore his heart on his sleeve, just like the scar across his nose, proud and open, hiding nothing. Allowing it to heal and weather with time.

Iruka had been what they fought for, those shinobi who hid in shadows and masks. Striving for a peacetime and happiness that they never had, could never understand or live in. The only thing keeping them sane is knowing they are killing for something, some reason. For the hope that children will not have to die. For the men and women who can stand in the light without any fear.

He looked through the applicants; the new Academy class needed a teacher for the next year.

Life goes on, after all.

* * *

A/N

I know, I know. I promised less dialogue, more action. *backs away from angry reviewers (Kasey, call the dogs off!)* I had forgotten how much talking there was in the first Bell Test scene. But don't worry, expect the next part of the story later this week, and I guarantee more action and diversion from the plot! I already (Thank you, Jun-Gin) know what I want to do for the Bell Test, but if ANYONE has any suggestions, please PM, email, or review. They will definitely be taken into consideration (I have cookies?) This is my first time trying to write in Kakashi's POV, so if it sucks, PLEASE let me know (or if its amazing... i really don't know). The entire Bell Test will be in different people's POV, and the rough draft has a bit of OC POV, but DON'T worry, it won't be that much. I promise. But seriously, pleasepleasePLEASE review, my self-confidence has taken a severe beating due to getting a B in History midterm *I know! I got A- for quarter, but still! I want to cry :'( * Anyway, life goes on (I really DON'T like writing in the Sandaime's POV, I ALMOST brought back Iruka, just so I wouldn't have too, I hate wise and all-knowing POVs. And Sasuke.) But you'll see why in the next installment to my Without Naruto u-verse *hint hint, you should favorite and see what happens. You know you want to ;-)*

Anyway, R&R (or just R) and i'll see u next time! TT u TT

-Annie


	8. The Bell Test Part 2

A/N: Hey! It's me, sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, but life got in the way, and, frankly, i got bored with this story. But i had promised myself I would never leave a story on hiatus, but I may take long breaks so feel free to slap me upside the head and remind me that ppl still want to read this, okay?

BTW i SUCK at fight scenes. I'm better at descriptive writing (i.e. Nursery Rhymes for the Damned), so I'll probably redo this once I get better, kk? Constructive criticism would be much appreciated, but i KNO it sux so no need to flame/bash. KK? Speaking of bashing I seem to have a hate-streak for Sasuke going on at the moment. I'm just gonna go with that since Naruto's not here, everyone is a HECKOFALOT darker.** Enjoy. XD**

Kai = release from a genjutsu.

Shunshin = body flicker, performed through handsignal: Ram_._

Kawarimi no Jutsu = replacement technique, performed through handsignals: Ram, Boar, Ox, Dog, Shake.

Gomen nasai = Thank you, but with a formality not used in english.

* * *

Wind swirled around Kakashi as the three students leapt away. Good, they were following the basic rules of a shinobi, hiding. Sure, Sakura breathed too hard and Sasuke's chakra shone like a beacon, but at least they tried.

_Wait, where's Shuiro..?_

"I'm right here, Hatake-sensei"

Kakashi spun around, cursing himself for not checking for a genjutsu, Shuiro had been in front of him the entire time, grinning at him with blood-colored eyes.

Vines entangled Kakashi's legs, dragging him under _kai _the tiny leaves burning as _kaikai _they sliced through his skin, razor-sharp teeth biting as laughter filled the air from a _kaidamnitkai_ thousand tiny mouths as they consumed him and _**kai!**_

Shivering hands yanked down his hitate, sharingan dissipated the illusion. A well-placed kick sent Shuiro flying, soft-black hair turning red as he impacted the ground a few feet away from Sakura's clumsy hiding spot, lying limply where he fell. Kakashi's uncovered eye whirled madly as he scanned the forest.

Sasuke stilled his impatient fidgeting as the red orb glanced at his hiding place. It was impossible. Kakashi did not have a sharingan eye, all the Uchiha were dead. Except _him._

But Sasuke knew he could not lose. Because if Sasuke could not beat Kakashi, that bastard Uchiha or thief, then how could he defeat his brother?

Beneath him, Sakura stirred, ready to attack. He smirked, the more skills his sensei showed, the easier it would be to defeat him.

***Shannaro!!* **Sakura yelled as she leapt at Kakashi, kunai glinting in the sun almost directly above her head. He looked up at her, silver hair pushed back by his hitate, the strange red eye whirling. For a moment, she had him** *Yes! Wait shit!* **

But then he was gone, ***shitshitshit!*** she fell screaming through the air as a slight glimpse of his sharingan sent her to a simple genjutsu (see: Naruto Ep. 4).

Two down in mere minutes.

_Perfect. _Sasuke thought, onyx eyes glinting with an emotion rarely seen. Kakashi was distracted with the baka-girl. This was his chance. Six shuriken seemed to jump from his hands, thudding moments later into Kakashi's unwitting body, blood painting the unconscious girl's hair red.

His smirk quickly faded to fear as the blood hardened to splinters and the falling body puffed into a log. He raced across the tree branches, the adrenaline surging through his body. Good thing the others were unconscious, they would only get in his way. Sasuke knew he was Better.

"I am different from them."

Kakashi gritted his teeth as the Uchiha finally spoke. His voice was so damn _annoying. _Filled with not confidence, but foolish pride. A purpose and power far above anyone else's. Scum. He ignored the voice in the back of his head that whispered of another arrogant boy with a tragic past.

"Why don't you say that after you get a bell? Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke hid his surprise well, Kakashi mused. Without his sharingan open Kakashi knew he would have missed the faint shiver that quickly crawled up his exposed neck. Instantly, or seemingly so, the clatter of metal reached his ears and he leapt back, dodging the kunai Sasuke threw.

Again and again Kakashi dodged his kunai, only defending. Sasuke allowed his stoic features to mimic a grin as his target flashed into view, bright against the grass. The smirk grew stronger as his sensei's grew wide with horror as Sasuke's trap was sprung, unleashing numerous kunai onto the unconscious Sakura.

Kakashi's hands flew through the signal ram as he shun-shined towards her, blocking the array of kunai with ease and dispatching ten of his own. A snarl at Sasuke's cowardly act, barely muffled by the mask, elicited from the Uchiha a high-pitched laugh, almost a hysterical giggle, as his hands flashed through five familiar signs. Sakura poofed from beneath Kakashi's feet, appearing directly in the midst of the kunai Kakashi had released not but a few seconds earlier.

_"Kawarimi no Jutsu" _Sasuke hissed, lying on the ground beneath Kakashi, fingernails skittering along the edge of a silver bell.

"Do not worry, Kakashi-sensei. I got her."

Kakashi heaved a sigh of relief, audible even beneath Sasuke's grunts of pain as Kakashi held his arm to the breaking point. Sakura lay, unharmed, beneath Shuiro, his red eyes unfocused but triumphant. The kunai embedded innocently in the forest beyond.

_**"ring. Ring! RRIIIINNG!!"**_

* * *

"Oh, your stomachs are growling, eh?"

Sasuke huffed, tied to the log. Sakura stared up adoringly at him, unwilling or unable to believe Shuiro when he told her the truth, how Sasuke had purposefully put her in a dangerous situation. Shuiro murmured a quiet, _"sorry". _Kakashi internally winced at his glum face, it was hard being cruel to the only person on the team who deserved to pass. But Kakashi knew he had to play the part of an angry sensei, praying they would understand the meaning of his test.

"About the results of this training, well, none of you need to return to the Ninja Academy."

"Yes!" Sakura yelled, leaping up and down, "Wait, but all I did was faint the whole time, is that okay?" ***Love prevails! SHANNARO!!***

"Wait why? I mean, gomen nasai, but how? We didn't get any bells and"

"Hnn. We passed, what does it matter?"

Sensei smiled with his brown eye, the red ***CREEPY!* **one covered up.

"You three should quit being ninjas!"

***OH you SON OF A-!!* "**QUIT BEING NINJAS!! WHY WOULD WE DO THAT!!"

"Because you're all just kids. None of you have what it takes to be a ninja."

"So WHAT if we're kids? That means we get to learn and be stronger together, right Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke shrugged, as well as he was able to while tied to the log a foot off the ground. He ignored the voice in his head that told him he wasn't avoiding her eyes out of annoyance.

"Wrong, Sakura-chan. Sasuke-kun should never have been allowed to set foot inside the Ninja Academy. None of you get it, do you? Why we are put into three teams. Your team is there to help you, as you are there to help them. Not murder or sacrifice them, Sasuke-kun. They are your family."

Sasuke's mouth went dry at the last word, carefully calculated by that masked bastard to inflict the most pain, cutting and cold. He hung loosely, eyes burning with more than just hatred.

"And Sakura-chan. You were not five feet away from Shuiro when he fell. If I had been an enemy ninja, by racing after me and not protected him you would have sentenced him to death or capture. And you attacked with no plan whatsoever."

"Shuiro-kun. While your genjutsu skills leave little to be desired , once I had broken your spell you were defenseless. If you had collaborated with Sasuke-kun or Sakura-chan, and then trapped me within that genjutsu while having them attack my body you might have gotten one of the bells."

Silence reigned as his words, their harshness contrasting with the soft twinkle in his eye. They hung their heads, Shuiro nervously chewing on the end of his newly redone pony-tail.

"But wait, how does that work? There are only two bells! How can we cooperate if one of us will lose?"

"Of course. This test is designed to pit you against each other. If someone can prioritize teamwork before themselves, then they are fit to be a shinobi. In this case, only Shuiro-kun would pass, but that was a more sacrificial move than anything, not actual teamwork. You all failed this test. Pathetic."

_I am sorry, Nee-san. I tried to live up to you, but_

"I will give you one more chance after lunch to get a bell. However, the battle will be much harsher. Sakura-chan, Shuiro-kun, since Sasuke-kun put the life of a teammate in danger, he will not get any lunch. If anyone feeds him, that person immediately fails. I'm the rule here, got it?"

* * *

Grumbles filled the clearing, disturbing Shuiro from his delicious rice. It went against the grain to be satisfied while someone else was in misery. Sighing, he could never hold a grudge, Shuiro shifted towards Sasuke.

"Shuiro-kun! What are you doing? If Sensei sees" ***Then ALL our asses get busted!***

"Don't worry, Sakura-san. I don't sense his chakra signal anywhere. I'll feed you, Sasuke-san,"

"Here! I'll do it!" ***Sasuke-kun is MINE!* **"Well, I mean, we have to work as a team, so we all need to be our strongest, and I'm on a di- I don't need to eat as much as Shuiro-kun."

Sasuke's perfect lips closed on the edge of her chopsticks, chopsticks that had been in her mouth, that he was eating from, that she would eat from, that would taste like Sasuke, and she would taste him and _ohmygodohmygodohmy_

A loud crack interrupted her train of thought, as well as steadily darkening blush spreading across her entire face, pink as her hair.

_**"YOU THREE!!"**_

Two screams pierced the air as thunder crashed from a seemingly pure blue sky.

**"You three broke the rules. Any last words?"**

Her tongue swelled up inside her mouth, she grimaced at the feeling of fear and embarrassment, so similar to when Ino remarks on her forehead or flat chest, or when Sasuke brushes her off like so much dirt.

Both Sasuke and Shuiro seemed to have the same problem, the former merely gritting his teeth and the latter hanging his head in shame for disobeying orders. They stared at her, and with a shock Sakura realized it was her who was whispering _"but but you said but you-you said but"_

"She's right, Kakashi-sensei. You ordered us to work as a team, and we can only do that if Sasuke-san is at full strength."

"Hnn. We're a three-man team, right?"

"yeah... YEAH! We three are one!" ***SHANNARO!! Take that! Baka-sensei!***

Kakashi glared at them, one eye narrowing dangerously as chakra danced across his fingertips. A single ray of sunshine lit across his back, silver hair turning white as the three were blinded by the afternoon sun.

"You PASS!"

* * *

"But, but, WHY?!?"

Sasuke furrowed his brow in agreement, their sensei was either brilliant, crazy, or paid by the Council to let him pass, the other two merely fodder. While the last would have been more likely with any other teacher, Kakashi...

Kakashi was different. And Sasuke wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Why did we pass, Hatake-sensei?"

"People I had previously were blockheads who just listened to what I said. You were the first to value your teammates above the rules."

A lump formed in Sasuke's throat, the ropes tying him to the log growing heavier as Sakura flashed through his mind, falling as gleaming kunai raced to embed themselves in her.

"In the world of ninjas, those who break the rules are called scum. But those who don't take care of their friends are worse than scum."

A small smile graced Shuiro's pouty lips, this is what Kurenai meant when she said they were in for a surprise with Hatake Kakashi.

"yay!" ***Shannaro! We kicked ass!***

**

* * *

**

"Team 7 will be starting missions tomorrow! Go on ahead, Sakura-chan, Shuiro-kun, I will untie Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tried not to jump as a puff of smoke clouded his vision, Kakashi's mocking laughter from before echoing in the now-empty clearing.

"Listen well, Sasuke-kun. The only reason I am not failing you now and preventing you from ever becoming a ninja is because Sakura was not hurt by your actions."

"Hnn"

"Mark my words, boy. If you ever endanger one of your team again, I will personally see to it that you will never be strong enough to fight Itachi, understand?"

Heart thudding, Sasuke could only glare and nod. Instantly, his sensei's dark persona was replaced with the cheery one from before. Sasuke wondered which, if any, was the real Kakashi.

"Good! I'm sure you will make a fine ninja! Let's get you out of those ropes now, shall we? We have important missions tomorrow!"

* * *

A/N: Whew! That took a lot of work! Next up will be a LOT different, as our divulgence from canon grows to epic proportions! (don't worry, there'll still be a Zabuza Saga...)

Hope you all enjoyed, and see you next time! XD

-Annie


	9. Chronology Report!

**A/N: Chronology Report!**

Hey!

It's Annie, and I was looking through my Without Naruto Chapters and realized it might get a little confusing for those who aren't in the loop (i.e. everyone besides me and my Inner Sakura). I am not only writing a chronology, but also POV drabbles (Why? Cause I'm lazy.).

I'll try to place my stories on this guide by the Arcs, but mind that some might not happen at all (i.e. Valley of the End and Gaara/Naruto's first fight because NARUTO ISN'T THERE!!) So I will adjust this as I go, for now this is so people can look and see what happened when, and what in MY timeline would correspond with the ACTUAL timeline. *Enjoy*

* * *

Pre-Naruto/The Kyuubi Attack:

Chapter 2: Kyuubi

5 Days After Naruto Becomes a Genin and Saves Iruka:

Chapter 5: Mizuki

Team 7 Meets Up for the First Time and the Bell Test:

Chapter 4: Team 7 Part 1

Chapter 6: Team 7 Part 2

Chapter 8: The Bell Test Part 1

Chapter 9: The Bell Test Part 2

Elimination Tournament of the Chuunin Exams:

Chapter 3: Hyuuga Hinata Part 1

Unknown Release Date but Almost Written: Hyuuga Hinata Part 2

Sometime After the Chuunin Exams, Date will be Defined Later:

Chapter 1: Hyuuga Neji

* * *

This enables me to accept requests for different character's POV whenever YOU GUYS ask, not have to wait for the timeline to catch up with me. Yes, Jun-Gin, I WILL write that Haku drabble for you... Its ALMOST DONE, I promise.

I wanted to thank all of my WithoutNaruto!Verse subscribers and alert(ers?): Sarah1281, Jun-Gin, HoshinoUtau, and The High Demon Lord. You guys make writing worth (ummm... writing?). Make me feel like I've made a difference, you guys are amazing! And for all my new readers, I hope you enjoy, read, review and subscribe. (In my dream world, but don't worry, just getting visitors makes me smile... I feel like I say that every frickin time... but its true!)

-Annie


End file.
